Beautiful Assistance An AAML FanPlay
by Kiyux the Shrubless
Summary: Misty is the most wealthy, well-bred girl in the country. She has a soft spot for the people of her town, and when she decides to welcome the carpenter's new assistant, chaos ensues and romance blossoms. Written in play format, AAML/JxM AU -Some OOC-ness
1. Scene One: The Engagement

**This is an AU AAML fanfiction for Pokemon. Traces of James/Misty. Tracy is obviously older than he is in the anime.**

_**Setting: Harihatsu Estate; Daytime/Afternoon, Right after Misty's 17th birthday party**_  
_**Characters: Misty Harihatsu; James Suzimiko**_  
_**Scene 1: The engagement**_

* * *

*_Misty has left the ballroom after her 17th birthday party and is looking out the window at the carpenter shop_*

Misty: Tracy has a new assistant?

*_James walks in holding a glass of water and notices Misty_*

James: Hari?

*_Misty turns around, startled, and then looks relieved and embarrassed to see James_*

Misty: Mr. Suzimiko, I told you that we aren't kids anymore. Call me by my actual name!

James: Come on, Hari! You really want your childhood friend to call you Ms. Harihatsu?

Misty: That's exactly right.

James: Fine, Misty. I'm calling you by your first name at least. And you call me by my first name.

*_Misty growls and sighs_*

Misty: Deal, James.

*_Misty turns to look out the window again_*

James: What are you looking at?

Misty: Tracy the carpenter has a new assistant, and I was thinking of greeting them…

*_James laughs at the thought_*

James: Misty! You are part of one of the wealthiest family's in the valley, and you even think of greeting lowly carpenter assistants?

Misty: The townsfolk are kind and honorable people!

James: You may see them as people, but they are nothing more than poor saps who will never know the taste of anything more sophisticated than a cup of Ramen noodles.

Misty: Hmph! You are just as cocky as ever…

James: I'll let that comment slide for now. Your father wants to see you.

Misty: Why, I wonder?

James: It's important.

*_Misty walks through door and James looks out the window and scoffs_*

James: Assistant? Ha! Low-life is not going anywhere near my Misty!

*_walks off_*

* * *

*_Misty comes out of the door to her father's room and falls to her knees_*

Misty: I'm engaged?

* * *

**Well, this is the remake of a play I wrote years ago, and I lost the original so I had to work off of memory.**


	2. Scene Two: Tracy's Assistant

_**Setting: The park; afternoon**_  
_**Characters: Misty; Ash Tohma**_  
_**Scene 2: The assistant**_

* * *

*_Ash is in the park after his first day at work as a carpenter assistant; Misty is sitting on a bench crying_*

Ash: Tracy is a really skilled carpenter… I hope I'll be helpful to him. At least I can rest now…

*_Ash hears a Misty crying and walks over to her_*

Ash: If you don't mind my asking, ma'am… What's wrong?

*_Misty looks up and blushes_*

Misty: Oh, it's… Nothing, really…

Ash: *_laughs_* Nothing? I don't know much about this kind of thing, but I don't think pretty girls like you cry for no reason.

Misty: Thank you, sir… I… I'm Misty. Misty Harihatsu.

Ash: Misty? That's a beautiful name! I'm new around here. I'm Ash Tohma, and I work for Tracy Isuzu.

Misty: Ah! You're the new carpenter assistant?

Ash: Yeah. I'm surprised you'd know about that, considering the fancy clothes and all…

Misty: Oh, you mean this? I just had my seventeenth birthday today.

Ash: Really? I'm seventeen next month. Happy birthday, Ms. Harihatsu!

*_Misty stutters_* Y-you can call me Misty if you like… Ash…

Ash: *_smiles_* Okay then Misty. Why don't you stop by the shop tomorrow?

Misty: Sure, I'd be happy to!

* * *

**A short, sweet scene that is pretty cute.**


	3. Scene Three: Flowers

_**Setting: Carpenter shop; the next day; around noon**_  
_**Characters: Ash, Tracy Isuzu, Misty**_  
_**Scene 3: The flowers**_

* * *

*_Ash is eating his lunch and Tracy is sanding a piece of wood_*

Ash: Hey, Tracy?

*_Tracy stops sanding and puts the materials down_*

Ash: I got a weird feeling about this girl I met…

Tracy: *_laughs_* Really? I didn't think you'd meet someone until you we my age, but I suppose I was mistaken, eh?

Ash: What do you mean?

Tracy: I think you're in love, Ash.

*_Ash jumps in shock and embarrassment_* Y-you're joking, right?

Tracy: Not in the slightest, my boy. What's her name?

Ash: Her name is… Harihatsu… Misty Harihatsu.

*_Tracy stands up straight and walks over to Ash. He looks at him seriously._*

Tracy: Listen to me, now. Give up on her. She's from the wealthiest family in the country. She won't even take a second glance at you. Find a girl from a working family, like the blacksmith's daughter, or the farmer's niece.

Ash: But, Tracy—

Tracy: Listen! If you don't want your heart trampled, forget it. If you insist, I will let you buy some roses from the florist. Pick the most beautiful flower and give it to her.

Ash: Thank you, Tracy.

* * *

**_Setting: Carpenter shop; one hour later_**

* * *

Misty: Hello, Tracy!

Tracy: Ms. Misty! To what do we owe the pleasure of a visit?

Misty: I'm actually… Here to see Ash.

*_Tracy is surprised she used Ash's first name_* Of course. ASH!

*_Ash comes into the room with a single, red rose behind his back_* Misty… I need to tell you something…

Misty: Ash, wait…

Ash: Misty… *_holds out rose_* I love—

Misty: Wait! I… I'm getting married!

*_Misty runs off and Ash drops the rose and falls to his knees crying_*

Tracy: Ash…

* * *

**Is it destiny? Can it work? We'll find out...**


	4. Scene Four: A Final Shot

_**Setting: Harihatsu Estate; nighttime**_  
_**Characters: Misty, James, Ash**_  
_**Scene 4: The final shot**_

* * *

*_Misty is sitting sadly next to James_*

James: Be happy, Misty. I'm your fiancé, and don't worry about the pathetic excuses for people that live in the village.

*_James leans in to kiss her_*

Misty: James! No!

*_Misty slaps him and gasps_*

James: You wench!

*_James grabs her arm and makes her stand_*

Misty: James!

*_James throws her to the ground_*

James: You don't deserve me, but I will let you have one more chance, Misty.

*_Misty starts to cry and James leaves_*

*_Ash is standing outside the Hatsuharu estate with the rose_*

Ash: Misty! Are you there?

*_Misty runs out the door to Ash and embraces him_*

Misty: You have to leave, Ash. If James finds out you're here—

*_Gun fires_*

*_James is standing at the door with a gun aimed them_*

James: Get out of the way, Misty.

Misty: No! Don't hurt him!

James: Have it your way. I'll just kill you first!

*_James pulls trigger, Ash pushes Misty out of the way_*

Misty: Ash!

*_Ash is shot and falls to the ground_*

James: *_laughs triumphantly_* Fool. Sacrificing himself for filth like you, Misty.

*_James walks back inside_*

Misty: *_crying_* No… No, no no! Ash! Don't leave me!

*_Misty holds his head in her arms_*

Misty: Ash… I love you…

*_Misty leans down and kisses him_*

*_Ash puts his hand on her shoulder and the kiss breaks_*

Misty: A-Ash?

Ash: *_winks_* He missed.

Misty: Ash! *_she hugs him and they walk away from the estate holding hands_*

* * *

**Kawaii, ne? Well, it's really cheesy, but...**


End file.
